It's A Kick Thing
by SaraValkerieHoward
Summary: KICK FTW!Just random shots that I made up.Nothing special.I do some Songfic's on this, too.I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS ON THIS! By the way, sorry if the title is already in use. R&R!
1. That's What You Get

**That's What You Get – Paramore**

**A/N-I do not our this song nor do I own Paramore. I just wanted to use it for this Songfic. Enjoy! **

**No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much? **

**I can't decide.  
You have made it harder just to go on.  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong.**

I look at him every day. He looks at me every day. Isn't it obvious that I love him? Jeez. Then comes stupid Donna Tobin, seducing Jack with her words. I can't give up, though. At the dojo today, I decided to tell him. Well...try to at least. As soon as the bell rung, I dashed to the dojo as fast as my legs could carry me. "Hey, Jack. I have this question to ask you." I said to a punching dummy for practice. "Um, I know it's a bit of topic but...I..." my voice got caught in my throat when the lights flickered in the dojo. Whatever. I continued. "As I was saying..." I stopped again when the power went out. Luckily, I could still see because of the glass doors.

**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.**

Never mind. "I...uh...have this friend. Her name is...Mayra , and uh, she's in love with this boy at our school. His name is Ja-Jason. Mayra and Jason have been best friends for 2 years and Mayra has fallen in love with him. She asked me to ask another one of my guy friends to tell her what to do. So, uh...what should she say?"

I hope he believe's that. I practiced a couple more times until the guys arrived at the dojo.

**I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.**

"Hey guys!" I said immediately. Eddie waved, Jerry shot his 'Yo, what-a-do, girl?' face at me and Milton waved as well.

Jack walked over to me. "Hey, Kim. Why are you here so ear-."

"I need to tell you something!" I screeched. Jack looked surprised.

"I, uh...mean ask you something." His eyes lit up, like he was expecting me to tell him something that he wanted to hear.

**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.**  
**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.**  
**I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)**  
**And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.**

"Okay, shoot!" Jack said confidently. "Okay, well..." I began.

"My friend Mayra. She is in love with this kid at our school, well her best friend to be more specific. His name's Jason. Mayra and Jason have been best friends for 2 years. Over the time, Mayra had fallen in love with him. She told me and she doesn't know what to do. So...what do you think she should tell Jason?" I gave Jack a serious look.

"Well, she should tell him how she feels. I mean, she might as well tell him now before Donna Tobin or Stacey Wiseman snatches them. Here, you and I can do an example.

"Uh, okay." I said freaking out like a little girl on the inside.

"_Example is now my favorite word!"_ I thought. Wow, I'm an idiot.

**Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight.  
This heart will start a riot in me.  
Let's start, start, hey!**

Jack took my hands to make it seem more realistic. "Okay, now say something. Confess that you love me."

"Uh, Jack?" I said.

"Yes, Kim?" Jack played along.

"I have a confession to make."

"And what's that?"

"_Just pretend that it's the real thing, Kim."_ I thought.

"I know it's kind of sudden but, I really like you. And I've liked you for a long, long time. I hope that you feel the same way about me."

Eddie, Jerry and Milton just stood there as we acted, looking more confused than ever.

I couldn't help it! I needed to just tell him. It wasn't going to be normal, but at least I'm finally admitting my feelings towards my best friend.

I held onto Jack's hand tighter.

"I love you, Jack!" I chocked out.

**Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?**

The guys stood there looking at me with wide eyes.

"You mean...you just meant that because we're acting. Right?" Jack said confused.

I looked down at the ground. "I'm Mayra, you're Jason. I don't have a friend named Mayra or know a boy named Jason. I'm Mayra and you're Jason." I whimpered. "Oh, thank God!" Jack said happily. My eyes lit up as I looked up at him.

"Kim, it took you that long? Yeesh. Just joking. I'm happy you told me because I love you, too."

I still stared at him with my brown eyes.

"Wh-what?" I managed to choke out.

"Grace told me everything. I loved you before. At the Cotillion, when we danced, it confirmed it. Grace explained all that you've told her, like how you look at me in a different way than you did before and how much you care about me and how much you wanted to tell me that you loved me but you were just too scared because you though that I'd turn you down. Never in a million years would I do that."

**That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.**

My eyes had never been wider before. I was on my toes at this point when Jack pulled me closer and kissed me.

'I Love You.' Those words just kept repeating in my head in Jack's voice.

I wrapped my arms around Jack slowly just like how Rose did it in Titanic and closed my eyes.

The guys cheered and Jerry did his 'WHOOAAA!'

We pulled away and Jack hugged me tight.

"Jason said back to Mayra that he loved her too." Jack said smiling.

"Mayra smiled and was happy for the rest of her life."

This has been way more unexpected than I imagined.

"I love my best friend." We both said at the same time.

"Best day ever." I whispered to him.

**Now I can't trust myself with anything but this.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa**


	2. Forever & Always

**Jack & Kim:**

**A Sad Love Story**

Jack Anderson & Kim Crawford have been best friends for 2 years now...and they are about to experience something totally unexpected.

Jack's POV:

Should I just tell her? Ugh! I've been waiting for 1 year now. Don't be stupid, Jack, just tell her that you love her.

-End of POV-

Jack: I'm going to do it!

*Jack grabs his jacket & runs to Kim's house.*

*Jack knocks on the door & Kim opens it*

Kim: Oh, hey Jack. What are you-*gets cut off*

Jack: I love you.

Kim: If this is one of your jokes, then...I don't want to hear it.

Jack: No, Kim...I'm serious...I love you. For a long time.

*Kim eyes widened*

Kim: You...you do?

Jack: Of course. You're the type of girl I want to be with. You not afraid to fight. I'm in love with my best friend.

*Kim started to tear up then she looked down*

Jack: Hey...why are you crying?

*Kim looks at Jack*

Kim: Because...I'm in love with you, too.

*Kim walks up to Jack & hugs him as tight as she could*

Jack: Do you want to be my girlfriend?

*Kim stepped back*

Kim: That's the only thing I ever wanted. I love you, so, so much.

*Jack pulled Kim in gently & kissed her gently*

*Kim rested her arms on Jack's shoulders & Jack held onto Kim's waist*

*They gently pull away...*

Jack: Thanks, Kim.

Kim: For what?

Jack: For always being there for me. You fill my heart with pleasure.

*Kim hugs Jack again*

*Jack petted Kim's hair*

-A couple month's passed & so far things have been going great! Until...one day...-

-At Seaford-

Kim: Hey, Jack, want to go to the comic book shop after school?

Jack: Sorry, Kim, but my mom is making me clean my room today.

Kim: Nah, it's cool. I'll buy you a Spider-Man comic.

Jack: You don't have to do that.

Kim: Don't worry about it.

*The bell rings*

Kim: Well...I'm off then.

*Kim walks up to Jack & kisses his cheek*

Kim: Bye, Jack! Text me later. We can hang out after that.

Jack: Totally! Bye Kim! Love you!

Kim: Love you, too!

*Kim leaves*

-A while later at the comic book shop...-

Kim: Yes! They have volume 7!

*Kim picks up a couple more comics & then puts one sticky note that said "For Jack" on each one she bought for Jack (3 comics)*

*She then goes to the checkout to pay for them then she leaves*

*Kim has to walk down an alley to get to Skyline Avenue.*

Kim: Jack is going to love these comics!

*Suddenly, she saw a guy getting beat up & mugged*

Guy: SOMEONE!HELP ME! PLEASE!

Thief: Shut up!You stupid motherf***ker!

*Kim ran up to the thief & started to do karate moves on him*

Kim: Leave him alone!

*The guys stands up & then runs*

Guy: I'll go get help!

Kim: Hurry!

*Kim gets punched in the face by the thief & the she falls to the ground*

Kim: S**t!

Thief: You made a big mistake!

*Kim gets up & continues to fight*

*As Kim threw another punch, the thief pulled a knife out of his pocket & stabbed Kim with it three times in the stomach*

*Kim screamed. She fell to the ground & just screamed in horror. Tears began to roll down her cheeks*

*The thief uttered an ugly laugh*

*Then suddenly, both could hear police sirens*

Thief: Crap!

*He kicked Kim in the stomach (which caused her to scream louder) & then ran away*

*The police ran through the alley & found Kim on the ground, still screaming.*

*The ambulance got a stretcher & carefully laid Kim down on it*

*She stopped screaming on the trip to the hospital. She was just crying.*

*The police looked through her backpack to see if they could find anything to contact her family*

*They came across her cell phone. They looked frantically to find her parents number when the stumbled upon Jack's number*

*They called him*

Jack: Hello?

Police: Yes, is this Jack Anderson?

Jack: Uhh...yes...who is this?

Police: This is the Seaford Police. Do you know a girl named Kimberly Charlene Crawford?

Jack: She's my girlfriend? What happened!?

Police: She was attacked. We need to contact her parents or guardians. Can you please tell them to come to Seaford Memorial Hospital. Thank you very much, Jack.

*The police hang up*

*Jack runs out of his room & runs to the hospital. He didn't have time to put his shoes on or call Kim's parents.*

-A couple minutes later, Jack gets to the hospital.-

Jack: Do you know where I could find Kimberly Crawford? *Anxious*

Doctor: On the 3rd floor, room 216A.

*Jack runs as fast as he can to Kim's room.*

*Jack looks through the little window on the door.*

*Jack calls Kim's parents. They are stuck in traffic so they couldn't get there fast enough.*

-Nobody is allowed in because Kim is resting.-

*Jack has been waiting at the hospital for 6 hours. The visiting hour finally rolls around. Jack went inside to visit Kim.*

*He pulled a chair next to Kim's bed and sat down & took Kim's hand.*

Jack: Hey.

Kim: Hey, Jack.

*Jack started to tear up*

Jack: Kim...I don't want to lose you.

Kim: Jack. I knew I was going to die anyways.

Jack: Don't you dare say that.

Kim: It's true, though.

*Kim lifted her hand & took of her necklace & placed it in Jack's hand.*

Kim: This is my heart. And you're the person that inspires me. That keeps me going everyday. Don't ever forget that Jack.

Jack: My heart will always belong to you.

Kim: Right back at you.

*Tears began to roll down Jack's cheeks*

Jack: I love you. So much. Kim, so much.

Kim: I...love...you...Jack...

*A tear rolled down Kim's face*

*Kim's head tilted to the side & her hand fell from Jack's.*

*Jack's eyes widened*

Jack: Kim...

*He picked up her hand, but it kept falling from his.*

Jack: No...

*The heart rate machine thingy was at zero. A straight green line.*

Jack: No...NO!NO!KIM!NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*The doctor heard the screams & ran to Kim's room. They had to pull Jack out of the room.*

*A couple days later...Jack attended Kim's funeral. He put a comic book on her grave along with yellow flowers.*

*After the funeral, everyone but Jack left.*

*Jack took Kim's necklace out of his pocket and looked at it. He sat there. Thinking.*

*7 years pasted...Jack is now 21. He got married to a girl named Charlotte. Jack is not a father or anything, FYI. One night, Jack had a dream. That he reunited with Kim. She was in the ghost world but Jack was able to see her.*

*He proposed to her. She said yes.*

Kim: I love you, Jack. Don't forget that.

Jack: I love you, too Kim.

The End.


	3. Never Fail

**A/N: Alright, Kim is 23, Jack is 24 and Kim's fiancé is also 24. This chapter also has some cussing. So, head's up!  
Thanks to Mickey Rae, . , Livy.G, TeamKickAndNatalina, Maddy and Caroline for reviewing my previous two chapters!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It *tear*. I don't own the film, "That Mask" nor do I own Muse or their song "Starlight". And I also don't own American Idiot. It is by one of the best bands EVER! GREEN DAY!**

* * *

Jack's POV:  
Tomorrow was the day. The day that everyone has been waiting for.  
Kim Crawford's wedding. My best friend's wedding. My one and only true love's wedding.  
Of course I'm happy for her. But I wish that I was the one she was marrying. Instead, she's marrying that jerk face she met five years ago, Daniel Parker. I've had a long time crush on Kim. Ever since high school. But I guess I had no chance. I mean, we never dated. Parker and I hated eachother. Actually he hated me. He was always causing problems. Daniel and Kim began dating in the senior year of high school. At the prom, which is every guy's worst nightmare, they kissed. I felt my heart sink and shatter like broken glass. Kim and I are still best friends; we're just not as close as we were back then. Then about a month ago, she called me.

Daniel and her were engaged and were getting married in a month.

I couldn't hate Daniel anymore, until I found out that he's only marrying Kim to get her money. You're probably wondering how I found this out. Well, three weeks ago, after he "Popped The Question", I was hanging out at the dojo with Daniel. He asked to talk to me. He probably felt intimidated because Kim and I are really close. He kept on going on and on about how much Kim loved him and how she would do _anything _for his. Ugh, I envy that prick. I was about to get my phone out of my locker, when I accidently clipped my finger on the side of the locker, which resulted in bleeding.

* * *

_Flashback__  
"Damn! Uh, I'll be right back. I'm just gonna go clean up my hand." I said as I ran to the washroom in the dojo.  
Daniel didn't say anything back. As I closed the washroom door when I reached it, I saw him tug his phone out of his pocket.  
I washed my hand, letting my red blood swirl and wash down the drain of a sink. I turned the tap off and put a tissue over my finger. I was about the push open the door with my elbow, because both my hands were occupied, but then I heard Daniel taking to someone on his phone.  
I opened the door slightly to eavesdrop on his conversation._

_"Yeah...she's totally going to be lending my money like crazy...she has no idea...yeah, I've gotta be careful, though...Her dumbass friend, Jack is utterly jealous...I can totally tell...that bitch won't even see it coming...Nah, I've slept with this girl that Kimmy hates...Demi Tobin? Delilah, Donna Tobin? Yeah! Donna Tobin. That's her name...I'd probably end up giving her an STD, I mean, I gave Donna one...No way, I've been seeing other girls...about, seven others...Hell, yeah! I'm stinking rich, bro...She's not going to believe him. She's totally in love with me...didn't spend anything, not even a penny...the diamonds aren't real, that's why...my brother got it for me...he does the same thing I do...Steal money, see several girls at once and gives chick STD's...Well, yeah...That bitch said she wants a colorful wedding...yeah, I know!...I'm making her wear white...she can kiss my ass if she thinks that she's gonna get what she wants...I said it to her nicely so she won't catch on and dump me...What do you mean do I feel bad?...You stupid or what?...Well, she is blond, after all..."_

_That douchebag! I've gotta tell Kim! I waited until he hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. I walked out quickly.  
"HeyDaniel! ThereisthisthingIforgottodos oIhavetogonow! Bye!" I said fast. And with that, I grabbed my stuff from my locker and ran out of the dojo to Kim's house.  
"Uh, bye." I heard him say.  
I ran to Kim's house as many thoughts were bouncing around in my head.  
When I got to Kim's house, I saw her through the window watching "The Mask", laughing so hard. God, I love her laugh, her smile, her eyes, her hair, her sense of humor, her personali-FOCUS JACK!  
I ran up the front steps and rang the door bell. I buried my hands in my jean pockets. She came and answered the door._

_"Hey Jack! What are you doing here?" she asked as she hugged me. I know it's kind of awkward to say but I felt her boobs pressed against my chest because she was hugging me so tightly. I hugged back. We pulled away.  
"Come in!" she said backing up from the door way.  
"Thanks." I said stepping in and slipping of my shoes. She took my arm and dragged me to the couch. Kim sat down and I sat down beside her.  
"So, what brings you here?" she asked, picking up the Blu-Ray remote and paused her movie.  
"Well, I came to see you," I began. She smiled. "And to break some bad news for you. Before you get hurt."_

_Her smile slowly faded. "What do you mean?" she asked helplessly.  
I exhaled slowly and told her everything. I even showed her my hand.  
"Jack! Oh, my God! Your hand!" she exclaimed with concern as she grabbed my hand. She dragged me from the living room to the bathroom.  
She quickly stuck my hand underneath water. Kim seemed to care more about me than she cared about herself.  
She bent down and got a bottle out from the cupboard it was a bottle full of Peroxide. I flinched as she opened it.  
"What?" she asked, taking her eyes of the bottle.  
"You know I hate Peroxide almost as much as I hate Blue Cheese, Kim." I complained. She grabbed a cotton ball from the cupboard and soaked it with Peroxide.  
"Here." Kim stuck out her hand and I held onto it. "It won't hurt as much if you squeeze my hand."  
I took deep breaths. She waited a few seconds, and then I felt a damp cotton ball come in contact with my skin._

_What was I worrying about? This isn-Ow! Never mind! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!  
I squeezed Kim's hand. She was right. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would when I held her hand.  
She removed the cotton ball from my hand and put on a Band Aid on my finger.  
Then to my surprise, she lifts my hand up and kissed my finger.  
"Uh, sorry." she said letting my hand go right away. I put my hands on her shoulders.  
"Why'd you do that?" I asked, smirking.  
"Uh, good luck..." Oh, Kim...  
"Kim, you still suck at lying." She them looked disappointed. I placed two fingers on her chin and brought her head back into my view.  
"Thank you." I said softly._

_She half smiled at me. I took another deep breath.  
"You can't marry Daniel." I said. Her smile faded and turned into a frown.  
"What?! Jack, I'm marrying him! You have no proof he said all those things!" Kim raised her voice.  
"Kim, c'mon! I'd never lie to you! Stop being stubborn!" I said, raising my voice a little bit.  
"Jack! Don't! I don't why you wouldn't want me to marry him! Daniel's a great man! I don't know why you're doing this but, just..." her voice trailed off.  
"Just what?" I argued, clearly annoyed._

_"Just, get out!" she shouted. I was actually kind of shaken. I don't know why Kim wouldn't believe me. I'm not this immature to pull a joke to go this far.  
"Kim, c'mon. Please lis-"  
"GET OUT!" That time she screamed. Kim stormed to the front door and opened it. The blond then pointed outside. I sadly just walked over to the door, tugged on my shoes and left. She slammed the door behind me. I peeked through the window and saw Kim, pacing around the living room, biting her nails. Kim always said that she only bites her nails whenever she's feeling confused. I guess...this is one of those times._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

_That_ was almost four weeks ago. Ever since our argument, I haven't talked to my secret love. I try calling her, but she doesn't answer. I then looked at the clock, 12:34. I should probably get to bed. There was only one solid worry on my mind.  
Kim.  
I couldn't let that bastard hurt her. I turned the TV off and walked to my bedroom. I still had everything in my room that I had before I moved out of my parent's house. I wish Kim lived with me. I know, I know. It kind of sounds creepy for a boy my age to say that he wants to live with the girl he loves. Actually, know that I think about, it's actually not. Kim told me before we fought that she wanted to move in with him after they're married. I'm kind of surprised Kim hasn't moved out yet, though. She's more responsible than I am. I mean, I moved out when I was nineteen. Kim is a twenty-three year old woman that _still_ lives her parents. No offence to her.

"Good night, Bella." I said to my French bulldog, as she walked in through the door and laid down beside my bed.  
I climbed into my bed. I shut off the lights, put my iPod on my doc and put "Starlight" by Muse on replay.

_Far away._

_This ship is taking me far away._  
_Far away from my memories._  
_Of the people who care if I live or die._

_The starlight._  
_I will be chasing your starlight._  
_Until the end of my life._  
_I don't know if it's worth it anymore._

_Hold you in my arms._  
_I just wanted to hold you in my arms._

_My life._  
_You electrify my life._  
_Let's conspire to re-ignite._  
_All the souls that would die just to feel alive._

_I'll never let you go._  
_If you promise not to fade away, never fade away._

_Our hopes and expectations._  
_Black holes & revelations._  
_And our hopes and expectations._  
_Black holes & revelations._

_Hold you in my arms._  
_I just wanted to hold you in my arms._

_Far away._  
_This ship is taking me far away._  
_Far away from the memories._  
_Of the people who care if I live or die._

_I'll never let you go._  
_If you promise not to fade away, never fade away._

_And our hopes and expectations._  
_Black holes & revelations, yeah._  
_Our hopes and expectations._  
_Black holes & revelations._

_Hold you in my arms._  
_I just wanted to hold you in my arms._  
_I just wanted to hold..._

And again...

I tossed and turned and thought about what I could do tomorrow. I had to do_ something_. I had to.

* * *

"Bella, stop." I whined half asleep as my dog licked my face with its tongue. I pulled my face away and petted her hair. She laid down on the bed and rolled around.  
Today was the day. And it was also the day I was gonna win her heart over that ass. I looked at my clock.  
DAMN IT! I woke up so late! It was 12:30! Half an hour before the wedding began. I hopped of my bed and ran to my closet and grabbed my jeans, 'Van Halen' t-shirt, belt, boxers and socks and then dashed to the shower.

* * *

I tugged on my clothes as soon as I was finished. I practically threw myself down the stairs and sucked down my Cheerios. I stuffed my feet in my green high-tops, said goodbye to Bella and ran out of the house. Not before grabbing the ring from the table.  
I locked the front door and nearly tripped over the front steps because my shoelaces were untied. I hopped in my car and drove away to the church. I know it didn't matter but at a red light, I quickly slipped my _'American Idiot'_ CD in the CD player.

_Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
__Don't want a nation under the new media_  
_And can you hear the sound of hysteria?_  
_The subliminal mind fuck America._

Uh huh. Thank you, Billie Joe Armstrong for telling me how idiotic _I_ am!  
Green light! Go! Go! Go!  
Welcome to a new kind of tension.

_All across the idiot nation._  
_Where everything isn't meant to be okay._  
_Television dreams of tomorrow._  
_We're not the ones who're meant to follow._  
_For that's enough to argue._

Ugh! I had to hurry if I was going to get to the wedding in time.

_Well maybe I'm the faggot America._  
_I'm not a part of a redneck agenda._  
_Now everybody do the propaganda._  
_And sing along to the age of paranoia._

Green light! Go! Go! Go!

_Welcome to a new kind of tension._  
_All across the idiot nation._  
_Where everything isn't meant to be okay._  
_Television dreams of tomorrow._  
_We're not the ones who're meant to follow._  
_For that's enough to argue._

Almost there...

_Don't want to be an American idiot._  
_One nation controlled by the media._  
_Information age of hysteria._  
_It's calling out to idiot America._

Finally here! Find a parking space...

_Welcome to a new kind of tension._  
_All across the idiot nation._  
_Where everything isn't meant to be okay._  
_Television dreams of tomorrow._  
_We're not the ones who're meant to follow._  
_For that's enough to argue. _

Alright. Let's do this.

* * *

"Daniel Parker. Do you take Kimberly to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
"I do."  
"And Kimberly Crawford. Do you take Daniel Parker to be you lawf-"  
"I OBJECT!" I announced bursting into the church.  
"Jack!?" Eddie, Jerry and Milton exclaimed, turning around from the pew.  
"Jack!" Kim said, her eyes bulging out of her head.  
Daniel just stood there. Shaking his head, pouting and tapping his foot against the floor, covered with a velvet red carpet.  
"Uh, excuse me, sir. We've already passed that part of the wedding." the Priest stated. I just shot him a dirty look.  
"Jack! What are you doing?!" she asked, letting the bouquet of white flowers fall to her side, along with her hands.  
She was wearing a plain white dress. She looks beautiful. **(Outfit on my Profile.)  
**Kim wanted a colorful wedding. I remember Kim always tell me that when she gets married, she doesn't want it to be common and boring. She wanted it to be bright and bold. Something new. Something different.  
"Kim, I've always been protecting you from boys. Like Brody Carlson and Rickey Weaver." I began. She looked at me confused. "Kim."  
"Kim, I love you!" I confessed. Kim just stared at me, looking more shocked than ever.  
"Wh-what?" she stammered.

I looked at everyone in the pews. They looked shocked as well. "Yeah, that's right! I've loved Kim ever since the moment I first laid my eyes on her." I turned back to Kim and Daniel. "Parker, I told Kim everything. I heard you talking on the phone with somebody and how you were just using Kim to get her money! Plus how he's having an affair with seven other women!" I explained.  
Daniel shook his head and took Kim's hand's again. "Listen to him, babe. He's an idiot." He then turned to the Priest, let go of Kim's hand's and snapped his finger's three times.  
"Alright, now. Can we _please _keep the wedding moving along?" he whined.  
Kim looked at me, with a confused expression painted on her face.

She stepped off the stage and walked over to me, attempting to balance in her heels.  
"Jack. We've been friends for _so _long. I'm getting married today to Daniel to become Kimberly Charlene Parker." She finished and then took her place again in front of Daniel.  
"Alright, Kim. I figured that you wouldn't believe me." I began, giving Daniel a 'Busted' look.  
"So, I took the liberty of inviting _all_ of Daniel's wives to join us."  
Daniel's smug smirk changed to a worried expression.  
"LADIES!" I called, pointing my entire hand to the side entrance of the church.  
Then, to everyone's shock, seven woman walked in.  
Yvonne, Christine, Kendra, Katerina, Carbon, Mackenzie and Bianca.  
Kendra had a baby girl cradled in her arms, Carbon had a stroller that carried two babies and Mackenzie led a pack of children.

"Daddy!" they all shouted, excited.  
"Uh huh. They've been waiting, Parker. All _seven_ of your _wives_!"  
Kim mouth dropped to the floor. She stared at Daniel. And then at me. Without anybody's reminder, Kim forced the ring of her ring finger and flung it at Daniel's face.  
I smirked.  
That's when all the wives piped up and began going on and on about how he was a traitor and how come he's been gone for so long. They all began to come forward.  
"Get him, girls!" Bianca shouted as they all began to charge for him.  
"I'm out!" he said. He jumped of the stage and ran out of the church, followed by a mob of angry woman, and confused children asking for cookies and milk.  
That's when everyone ran outside to watch the fireworks, including the Priest. Leaving Kim, Jerry, Eddie, Milton and I in the church.  
"Kim, I'm so sorry." I said, walking up to her.  
"Jack, no. I should be apologizing. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I was just too excited and I let a guy get between our friendship."  
_Friendship. _I flinched at that word. Didn't she know that all that time I've known her; I've wanted to be _more_ than _friends_?  
"Kim?"  
"Yeah?"  
I pulled a ring out from my back pocket for backup, if everything went smoothly.  
"Don't shoot me, because this is sudden and all." I brought the ring in front of her. It was a gold double-ring that said _'I Love You' _on the front.

"My cousin gave this to me. She told me to give it to the girl I love the most in the world."  
I got on knee, holding the ring with my hands. Kim cupped her hands over her mouth.  
"Kim Crawford, will you marry me?"  
Tears began invading her eyes. She knelt down so we were face to face.  
"Yes! Yes! Yes! I will!" she said tears streaming down her face.  
"For real?" I asked, so excited, grabbing her elbows.  
"Yeah! I love you, Jack!" she nodded and then threw herself on me and crashed our lips together.  
The guys clapped and cheered and Jerry 'WOOOOHHH'ed.

* * *

A week later, Kim and I had our wedding underneath a huge tree. We invited all our friends and family.  
Jerry asked to do the Priest's job. It was pretty hard to follow along because Milton had to constantly help him with his pronunciation.  
Kim looked stunning. She wore a light brown dress, because I told her she looked good in brown completed with brown All-Star sneakers, because she completely rejected heels. **(Outfit on my Profile.)**  
Grace was the Bridesmaid. She was wearing yellow. And I mean all yellow. She looked like a freaking sunflower. She looked pretty though. **(Outfit on my Profile.)**

"Oh! Rings! Get the rings!" Jerry urged.  
I pulled the double-ring out of the pocket. I looked at Kim. Grace handed her a watermelon flavoured Ring Pop. Kim blushed and gave me a small smile.  
"I'm sorry, Jack! I couldn't find a ring that you'd like. So I had to use the old plan B. But look on the bright side, it's your favorite flavour." she blushed even harder and gave me an apologetic smile  
"It's alright, Kim. As long as you're here, nothing can be better." I said smiling.  
Jerry continued skipping threw the pages in the book he called the "Bible" which was just actually a really long chapter book with pictures in it.

"I know announce you as dude and chick!" he stated confidently.  
Milton bumped his hip against Jerry's, shoving him out of the way  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" he corrected.  
Kim and I both smiled brightly at eachother.  
"Oh! Can I do this part?!" Jerry pleaded, jumping up and down like a little boy that found out that he's going to Disneyland.  
Milton groaned and went back to his original spot.  
"I saw this in a movie once! You, um...oh yeah! Kiss the bride? Groom? Whatever, just smooch!" he urged.  
Kim wrapped her arms around my neck and my arms laced around her waist as we pulled together and kissed. She lifted her lift behind her.  
The "crowd" erupted with cheers and clapping.

"_Alright, that was almost cool. I'm Kim."_

"_I'm Jack. I'm new._

"_Yeah, I can tell. You still have that new guy smell."_

_..._

"_Um, can I have my apple back?"_

"_Oh, sorry."_

_..._

"_Maybe I'll see you around, Kim."_

"_Maybe you will."_

I truly did see her later. This is the time of our lives.


End file.
